Hybrid Horror
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: A collection of one shots. About the darker side of the Demi-saiyans. Abandoned
1. Gohan

Hybrid Horror

**I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Hybrids by nature are unstable,. When it's between a naturally aggressive race and a race prone to mental illness it's even more so.**

* * *

Gohan

**Warnings: Death and suicide. **

It was a happy day in the Son household. Everyone was squeezed into the limited space of the house, but no one minded this. It was a good day, and not one to be grumbled at, except by Vegeta, who had been taken from his training because Bulma had cut the power to the GR, and Piccolo because he hated crowds and was only there for Gohans sake. The focus of all this happiness was currently in the arms of her uncle.

"She smiled at me!" Goten exclaimed excitedly.

"She's only a week old, she too young to smile." Videl said. Pan gurgled in response. There was spattering of laughter. Gohan smiled, but only with his lips. He watched Pan unable to shake the feeling of uneasiness he'd felt ever since she was born. It had been a very traumatic birth. She had been born with the umbilical cord round her neck and they were only just able to revive her. But Gohan wasn't so sure that was a good thing. He hadn't done anything to help the doctors, the reason for this was that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had no tail, it wasn't that it was stunted or deformed, it just wasn't there. That had been the moment he went cold to her. She couldn't be his daughter, she wasn't saiyan.

Bulma had said that because she was only a quarter saiyan, it meant that the genes for the tail weren't strong enough to form one. Everyone seemed to accept that explanation. But not Gohan he couldn't ignore the voice in his head that said that she wasn't his, she was just an impostor, that Videl had cheated on him. As the week progressed it just got worse, and now he was finding it hard to be in the same room as either of them. It was taking everything he had to keep up the pretension that everything was fine.

Then after Pan started to cry, Gohans face distorted into hatred, but only for a second before he flattened his face. But it was long enough for Piccolo to notice. As Pan continued to cry, Gohan made a quick exit, as soon as he was outside he took off. He flew away, he didn't care where he went, he just knew that he couldn't be anywhere near his 'family'. After sometime Gohan landed and noticed that he was in the wilderness where he'd spent a year when he was four. He stood breathing deeply, trying desperately to ignore the voice, but it was getting harder and harder. He put a hand to his head, it was beginning to hurt.

"You shouldn't be here." Piccolo said and Gohan spun round to face his old mentor. "You should be with your daughter." Gohan couldn't help the look of contempt coming onto his face. Piccolo was visibly shocked at the unfamiliar expression on Gohan face. Gohan turned away.

"Leave me alone." He said. Piccolo stepped up to Gohan and went to touch his shoulder. Gohan whipped round, and at the same time went mystic. "I said, leave me ALONE!" He shouted at him. "I have no daughter!" And with that Gohan took off, leaving a very stunned Piccolo behind.

It was well into the night when Gohan returned to the small house he shared with his wife. He could feel that everyone had left already, he was glad he really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. The headache was getting worse and the voice just wouldn't leave him alone. He entered the dark house and was making his way to the stairs when the light sudden turned on. Gohan turned to see a very angry Videl.

"Where have you been!?" She demanded. Gohan really didn't feel up to this.

"I needed some air." He said. Videl put her hands on her hips.

"For five hours!?" She shouted, Gohan winced as his head throbbed.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked weakly.

"No!" She snapped. "We'll talk about this now!" Gohan turned on her, making her gasp from the look on his face, he looked like Vegeta on a bad day, it scared her a little.

"What do you what from me!?" He hissed.

"I want you to be there for your daughter." She said.

"I have no daughter!" Gohan said and turned away. Videl stared at him shocked.

"Gohan!" She snapped at him. "What in Kami's name made you think that!?" Gohan put a hand to his forehead, the headache was getting to much to bare.

"She has no tail." He said. Videl gasped.

"Bulma said that was because she's only quarter..."

"Bullshit!" Gohan said. "She has no tail, she's not saiyan, she's not mine!" He said, word for word as the voice had been saying to him.

"Gohan, I swear..." Gohan smirked, it made Videl shiver. He vanished and appeared again holding Pan. He put her on the floor. He pointed an open hand at her, and a small ball of ki appeared. He looked up at her, and Videl shivered again as she looked at her husband. It wasn't Gohan looking at her, he had gone.

"Swear on her life." He said. Videl sobbed, she didn't know what to do, he's gone insane, and there was no way out.

"Please Gohan!" She begged.

"Swear!" Videl began to cry.

"I swear...on her...life...she's...yours."

"Liar!" Gohan hissed. Gohan let go of the ki, and incinerated Pan. Videl screamed. Instantly Gohan was in front of her. "Tell me who the father was!" He said.

"I...I..."

"Tell me!" Gohan said. Videl couldn't say anything. "Tell me who you've been fucking!" Gohan said coldly. Videl looked at him and shook her head.

"No...one...your the...father!" She said.

"Liar!" He said. Videl felt intense burning in stomach then pain flooded her body. She looked down to a hole in her stomach. She looked at her husband who didn't seem to care, and her lifeless body collapsed.

As soon as Videl ki disappeared, reality suddenly hit Gohan. For a moment he was numb with shock. Please kami, Gohan thought, don't tell me I just did that! He collapsed and pulled Videl on to his lap. He began to cry.

"Videl!" He said. "Wake up Videl. Please, I'm so sorry! Just wake up!" He rocked back and forth for a while before making up his mind. He raised a hand and concentrated his ki on just one finger and pressed that against his forehead. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before letting go of the ki, to join his family.

**Please review!**

**There will be more!**


	2. Goten

Hybrid Horror

**Tomboy 601, I'd just like to point out that most people wouldn't be in character while in a psychotic state. **

**Hybrids by nature are unstable. When it's between a naturally aggressive race and a race prone to mental illness it's even more so.**

* * *

Goten

**Goten's P.O.V**

Goten was sitting in a classroom of Orange Star High School. He stared at the white board behind the teacher, and tried to understand what was written there. While he understood each word and symbol, but when put together they seemed to make no sense at all. He was aware that it was some sort of maths. He wasn't as smart as his brother, but he'd never had trouble with maths before. Before? Before what? Goten frowned. He wasn't sure when he'd first had trouble with concentration and relating to others. But he does remember first time it caused serious problems. It had been his 17th birthday. His mother and Bulma, as normal, had organised a massive party at Capsule Corp. Usually he loved parties but that day he couldn't find it even alittle interesting. He'd spent the whole night sitting in the conner staring out the window. If someone spoke to him he merely grunted at them. Eventually it had caused an argument, or rather, his mother yelled at him while he ignored her.

That had been less then four months ago, and since then he'd spent most of his free time as far from other people as he could get. It was easier to be on his own. They had followed him a few times trying to talk to him. They were upset, but Goten really couldn't care less. Now when he went off he suppressed his ki, so no one could find him. But he was sure that they found ways to spy on him. He'd destroyed quite a few trees and rocks that he was sure his father had been spying on him behind, but he'd always used IT to get away before Goten could spot him. Not that he cared that much anyway.

Goten gave up on the white board and shifted in his seat, he really didn't want to be there anymore. In fact he didn't quite understand why he came here anymore. But his mother was very insistent that he did.

"Hey Goten, You okay?" The boy next to him asked, Goten couldn't remember his name and didn't care that he couldn't. Goten glanced at the boy, he had light brown hair and brown eyes, but this didn't help him remember his name, so he looked away again without replying.

"Is it time yet?" Someone whispered nearby.

"No he's to alert, later." Another said. Goten frowned slightly, and glanced towards the voices. Two boy were whispering to each other. One looked at him and looked away quickly.

"We should do it now."

"He won't know what hit him."

"We may get hurt!"

"Not if rush him all at once." The voices came from all over the classroom, and Goten couldn't place who they were. But it was clear that the whole class was in on it, what ever it was.

"Someone will get though."

"He's a freak, no one like him should live." Goten's eyes widened in shock at hearing this and stood up sharply, destroying his chair in the process. Everyone's eyes were on him in that moment. The teacher turned to him.

"Your time has come, you alien crap, it's time to die." He said. Goten's teeth ground and he growled.

"I don't think so!" He said, and sent his energy flying out. Sending desks and students flying. They was several screams. The teacher smirked.

"Is that the best you have?" He asked.

"You have no idea!" Goten yelled. The teacher grinned and began to change, his skin turned a dark pink, and out of the back of his head grew a tentacle. There standing in front of him was Buu. Goten took a step back his heart racing.

"But your dead! Dad killed you!" He exclaimed. Buu grinned.

"If one part lives, Buu lives." He declared. Goten growled and dropped into a fighting stance. He charged an energy ball in his hand.

"Then I guess I'll have destroy you then!" He said. At that moment Trunks burst into the room, and looked up at Goten.

"Goten!" He yelled. "What are you doing?!" Goten looked at his friend.

"It's Buu, I have to kill him." He said. Trunks stared at him like he was nuts.

"Buu's dead! Your father killed him ten years ago!" He said. It was Goten's turn to look at Trunks like he was nuts. He pointed at Buu with the energy ball. Trunks momentarily look scared.

"He's right there!" Trunks looked at Buu then up at Goten.

"That the teacher." He said, but Goten wasn't listening he sent the energy blast though Buu.

"Noo!" Trunks yelled. "Goten! Why'd you do that?!" Goten ignored him, as Buu regenerated the small whole in his chest and looked at Trunks.

"Buu, make your friend part of Buu." He said. Goten watched in horror as Buu absorbed Trunks, without a struggle. Buu's head tentacle got longer and he looked slightly more human. Goten shock with rage, and went super saiyan.

"I'll make you pay for that!" He yelled and launched himself at Buu.

**Trunks's P.O.V.**

Trunks was half falling asleep in his own classroom when he suddenly felt Gotens ki rise sharply, followed by several screams from the direction of his friends classroom. Trunks didn't bother to excuse himself, he was simply out of the room before the teacher noticed he had moved. He ran into Gotens class room and stopped abruptly, he'd thought that his friend needed his help, but nothing prepared him for what he saw.

Goten was up near the top of the classroom, all the desks had been flung away from him, obviously after he'd powered up, but he wasn't super saiyan at the moment. Several students looked hurt, like they'd been caught up as well. But the worse thing was that Goten was in fighting stance, with an energy ball in his hand. He was staring down at the terrified teacher, as if he were an enemy.

"Goten!" He yelled. "What are you doing?!" Goten looked down at him, and Trunks shivered. He'd know that Goten had changed quite a lot over the last few months, becoming distant, and emotionally cold, but the Goten that looked at him now was anything but unemotional, he was seriously angry.

"It's Buu, I have to kill him." Goten said. Trunks frowned, and then stared at his friend like he was nuts.

"Buu's dead! Your father killed him ten years ago!" He said. Goten looked him strangely. Then pointed the energy ball at the teacher, who whimpered. Trunks looked at his friend horrified and scared.

"You friend's gone nuts!" The teacher said scared.

"He's right there!" Trunks looked at the teacher and motioned him to get out of there, the man nodded, then looked back at Goten.

"That's the teacher." Trunks said to his friend, but Goten didn't seemed to hear him. He sent the energy ball down on the defenceless teacher, who was vaporised instantly.

"Noo!" Trunks yelled. "Goten! Why'd you do that?!" But Goten ignored him, he seemed to be watching something Trunks couldn't see. Then suddenly he was enraged and went super saiyan.

"I''ll make you pay for that!" Goten yelled and launched himself at Trunks.

"Wha..." Was all Trunks got to say before Goten punched him though two walls and into another classroom. Trunks slowly got to his feet, surrounded by screaming and running teenagers. He groaned. Never get hit by a super saiyan, before your one yourself, he thought, that really hurt. He looked up to see Goten walking towards him, with murder in his eyes. Trunks quickly went super saiyan himself. He raised his hands, but not for a punch.

"Goten, what are you doing?" He asked, and dogged some punches and kicks from Goten, who growled.

"What's wrong, Buu, can't hit me?" He asked, then smirked, a wholly disturbing thing to see from Goten. "Am I too good for you?" Trunks frowned.

"Goten! I'm Trunks!" He caught the next punch and pushed Goten away. "Don't you recognise me?!" Goten growled again.

"I'll make you pay for taking away my friend!" Goten yelled.

"What?!" Trunks said as he dogged more punches, it was a good this Goten was so angry and unfocused, it was making him careless. Trunks could probably finish this, but he didn't want to hurt his friend, even if he had gone nuts.

"Come on fight me!" Goten yelled and sent an energy blast at Trunks, who deflected it out of the roof. Alright, guess I don't have any choice, he thought, or someone else will get hurt. Trunks fazed out, appeared in front of Goten and punched him, knocking him back into the original classroom. Trunks wasted no time in getting back there himself. He got there just as Goten was getting up. Goten screamed as he powered up further. Oh crap! Trunks thought. Since when did Goten get that strong? He was as strong Trunks now. Goten fazed out and appeared behind Trunks and before he had a chance to react, he was kick though the wall and out of the building. He stood up and shook his head, he turned just in time to block a kick aimed for his head. Then began another round of blocking. Suddenly Goku appeared.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" He asked. Trunks glanced at Goku.

"Goten's gone nuts!" He said. "He thinks I'm Buu!" A punch found it's way though Trunks defences, and sent him back a few feet. Goten dropped into a very familiar stance.

"Time to die, Buu!" He yelled. "KAAAMEEE" That was enough to make Goku act, he appeared behind Goten and quickly knocked him out with a knife hand strike to the back of the neck. Trunks relaxed and dropped out of super saiyan, as Goten hit the ground. Goku looked down at his now peaceful and unconscious son.

"Thanks, Goku, that could have been nasty." Trunks said.

"What happened?" Goku asked without looking away from his son.

"I don't really know." Trunks said. "I felt Goten power up, and when I got there, he killed the teacher." Goku's head jerked up at this, shock and pain etched on his face.

"He killed someone?" Goku asked unbelievingly. Trunks swallowed, nodded and looked at the ground.

"Yeah." He said sadly. "But I don't think he knew what he was doing, he thought he was Buu, then he thought I was Buu and..." Trunks trailed off unable to finish. Goku was silent, for a moment then picked up his fallen son.

"I'm taking him to Bulma, she'll know what's wrong." Goku said and vanished. Trunks sighed, looked back at the ruined school building. It could have been far worse. There was no point in staying here. Trunks took off and headed for home, determined to find out what was wrong with his best friend.

* * *

"I've run all the tests I can think of." Bulma said, sometime later. "All I can say for certain is that, whatever happened didn't happened because of any outside force." Goku looked lost at that.

"She means that it was natural." Trunks explained. Goku frowned.

"But Goten wouldn't act that way naturally." He said. Bulma bit her lip.

"I know, Goku, that's what's so worrying." She said. "I've entered all the test results into the computer and it's finding the most likely cause, whether it be physical or mental." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Mental." He said. "Explain your self woman!" Bulma sighed.

"You know Vegeta." She said. "Like if his mind isn't working the way it should." Vegeta snorted and folded his arms.

"He is saiyan." Vegeta said firmly. "Saiyans don't succumb to something as weak as that."

"Your forgetting that he's also half human, and humans do." Bulma said. Vegeta dropped his arms and eyed the unconscious form of Goten in suspicion.

"Do you really think there could be something wrong with his mind?" Goku asked.

"Well, by what Trunks described, it sounded like Goten had a psychotic episode, so it could be." She said, she had never seen Goku look so hopeless before, it was painful to see him that way. "But there are certain physical reasons for it. For Goten's sake I hope that's the case."

"Why's that?" Goku asked.

"Because, physical problems can be cured, while mental ones can't." She said. This just seemed to make Goku worry even more. There was a beep from the computer signalling that it analyse was finished. Bulma looked at the screen and all colour drained from her face.

"Oh Kami, no." She whispered. On the screen there were words:

90 percent likelihood of schizophrenia.

* * *

**I'd just like to mention that most people that have schizophrenia are not violent. **

**Goten's violent in this story due to his saiyan half's influence.**

**Please review!:)**


	3. Abandonment Notice

**Abandonment and adoption notice**

**Sorry to say that this story has now been abandoned. **

**I have lost all interest in DBZ therefore will not be returning to it.**

**This goes for all of my DBZ and DBZ crossovers stories. **

**However they are all up for adoption. Just let me know that your's going to take them over, you can take them wherever you like afterwards. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**SSG**


End file.
